


Will it Help? (#187 Debate)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [93]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a point for debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will it Help? (#187 Debate)

Charlie sighed. "I don't know why we're having this argument."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of you. Ian doesn't have to…"

"Yes, he does." Charlie cut off his father. "I will be in a wheelchair for three weeks, minimum. You'll slip a disk the first time you try to lift me. And practical considerations aside Ian is mine and I have shown him enough disrespect treating him like a mistress. That may as well end now."

"I don't understand where this is coming from."

"It's always been there, Dad. Will it help if I say I love him?"


End file.
